


Time Changes

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [37]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

During the journey from reception to their office, Kuryakin and Solo had been invited to two barbecues and a birthday party. Illya had also been invited to a new Jazz club with two members of Section III, and had been offered the loan of a couple of records he hadn't yet listened to.

"What is causing you to smile, Napoleon?"

"A year ago, you were treated, at best, with disdain and mistrust. Now, nobody here cares that you were supposed to be 'one of the bad guys'."

"My preconceptions have also changed in that time," replied Illya, with a grin.


End file.
